Slippery when Frozen
by alizabethianrose
Summary: Punk decides on a new career path, and Colt gives him the support he desires. Slash, Punk/Colt Smut Dom/Sub, cross dressing, Blush Universe. One Shot.


**Okay this is part of the Blush universe, so it is just pure smut, and slash, so be forewarned, it has some cross dressing, and dom/sub relationships.**

* * *

"I could do that" I briefly wonder what Punk is talking about however I push it aside to continue trying to cook dinner. I'm not the greatest chef Punk is much better than me however since his little sabbatical started he has been flopped out on the couch doing nothing excerpt watching mindless TV and the Olympics though he states it's just for the hockey. In the last few days I've heard him claim he could be a bobsledder, snowboarder, storage hunter, ghost hunter, and my personal favorite a medium because the man so often talks to dead people. He's bored and when Punk is bored then he seeks out interesting hobbies although now I think he is looking for new career options he really hasn't explained it all to me yet.

I poke my head over the couch looking down at Punk I hand him the pizza that I only slightly burned and he shakes his head at me I shrug and lift his legs so I can sit dropping his feet in my lap. I glance at the TV and hope Punk was talking about this as a future career. "You can do what Punk?" He gestures to the TV and I frown. "Figure skating?"

"Yes fucker figure skating I could do that it doesn't look hard plus I can skate it's been a while but I can skate." Okay so an image of Punk gliding on the ice in a tutu his legs all exposed pops into my head and damn if I don't have to take a deep breath before responding.

"Punkers I think they have had years of practice to make it look so graceful and easy plus hockey skates and ice skates are very different. I think maybe figure skating is slightly beyond your reach." He frowns and studies the screen, he kicks at my leg with his foot and I catch his ankle running my thumb soothingly across the skin Punk does not like to be told he can't do something so this might bite me in the ass.

"How hard could it be you spin and jump while looking unmanly? I could so do it fucker, I'll show you." He is taking my disbelief if his skills as a challenge and I hide a smirk a challenged Punk is a focused Punk and maybe just maybe I can get his ass off the couch and if I have my way go back to slightly more sane Punk.

He drags me to Johnny's Ice House the next week, I'm not sure what he's been up to he has spent a lot of time on the phone still on my couch but at least he seems interested in something. When he drags me out of the house I'm confused he is trying to hide behind his hood but I swear it makes him more noticeable, we arrive at the indoor ice rink and I sigh following him into the building. The place is completely empty and I stare at him. "I rented it out for the day no one but the two of us are here." I can't help but wonder how much that cost him and if he has truly lost his mind. He just leads me to a small locker room where there is a bag and shiny new ice skates I'm sure in our size because apparently I want to be a figure skater too. He grabs one of the bags and starts riffling through handing me a shirt and slacks that feel rather stretchy and appear very glittery I set it on the bench having no intention of wearing it for him. He grabs another bag and then starts frowning he pulls out a hot pink leotard with tons of sparkle and lace with a tiny sliver of a skirt "this is not what I order" he is muttering and searching through the bag frantically he tosses out what looks like tights and I scope them up not wanting anything to hide those shapely legs in the outfit he is so going to wear for me. I hide them in a locker and he turns to me with a hopeful look "are you going to wear that". He is pointing to the pile of clothes he gave me.

"Yes I am and you are going to wear that". I point at the pink mass on the floor and he gives me a look that questions my sanity. "It's an order Punk put it on and meet me out there so you can show me your figure skating skills." He glances down picking up the fabric, the pair of skates, and the bag he storms off but I know he'll meet me out there in a few minutes, our relationship means he will follow my order and I can't wait to see his ass covered in bright pink.

I watch as he storms from the locker room, I am currently on the ice trying to get my legs underneath me, it's been a while since I've skated but its comes back to me easier. He frowns and I'm sure it's because I am still wearing my jeans and t-shirt no way am I going to wear the outfit for him, however my smile is stretched wide over my face, my punkers looks very hot in his tiny little outfit. He steps out onto the ice and I laugh as immediately his ass hits the ice, he huffs at me and attempts to get up and I cannot help admire the view of his ass as he gets to his knees facing me. He finally gets to his feet and I skate over to him, "when was the last time you skated Punkers?" He shrugs and mutters something that sounds like it's been a while. I grab his hand and pull him further out onto the ice, he grips at my arm using me for leverage to stay f his feet, and I decided it is going to be a fun afternoon. "Well you wanted to prove you could be a figure skater go ahead show me what you've got." He glares but let's go of me to skate a few feet before landing rather hard on the ice again. I skate over not wanting him to get hurt I lift him up and look at him.

"Where's your outfit?" I point to the locker room and he sighs, this wasn't about me though, it never was and we both know it, II found the receipt in my bag for what he order and let's just say they didn't screw it up. He is acting like wearing the outfit for me is a hassle but it is what he wanted from the beginning my little Punk is playing me again and I rather enjoy the game he has going. I glide around the ice, and after a few rotations of the ring Punk's grip on me has loosened and he is steadier on his feet. So I let go and skate off he is trailing behind me and so I turn to watch him closely.

"Are you wearing body glitter?" He shrugs glancing down at himself.

"It was in the bag so I put it on" innocent Punk is cute but I love his kinky side, and if cross dressing is what he wants to do today I am not going to complain. Besides I miss seeing his ass in his ring gear and this outfit is just as flattering to his pretty ass.

"Well you look pretty Punkers"

"Not a chick I don't look pretty" he snaps finally skating up to me.

"Very pretty and if we are pair skating it makes you the chick Punk so get over it" He crosses his arm and then slips his arms going to grab at me I place my arms around him to prevent the fall, almost going down myself at the sudden weight change. "So want to tell me what's going on? What this is all about?" He shakes his head no his arms wrapping around my neck and I notice the light lip gloss on those thin lips. Not to mention the eye liner I haven't seen him wear in so long, it is so sexy I feel myself harden so I skate both of us over to the boards and press him against them, trapping him between my body and rink side so he can't escape and has some stability. I finger the strap on his shoulder, pulling at it I snap it into his skin. He slaps at my hand and I chuckle, "you just wanted to look pretty for me then?" He blushes, I love when I make him blush so easily. Very little accomplishes this but I can do it with just a word, a look, or a touch. I think this makes me a very lucky man, one of the few in the world who gets to see this arrogant, stubborn man, as a vulnerable person. I am also the only one who gets to see him come undone, to lose it all it ecstasy and I think I want to see that happening right now.

I run my fingers along his chest, the tight fabric showing off every curve and muscle, Punk likes to complain about his weight, to think he is fat but the curves on his body and very sexy and I insist he is not allowed to change it. I think it pleases him how much I enjoy his body, how erotic, and pretty I think he is. I pull at one of his nipples, tugging gently and he licks his lips his breath catching. My free hand slides down his back, sliding under that little skirt and grip his covered ass, glad to find he is wearing nothing underneath the fabric. I squeeze and grope his ass, my other hands trails between his nipples, tugging, pinching, and bringing the buds to hardness under my fingers. His breath is increasing, he doesn't say a word but the lust in his eyes says everything I need it to. I lean down and run my tongue along his collar bone, wanting to mark him but he usually doesn't let me, people could see, he'd have to cover it with make-up. This time he doesn't say a word as I let my teeth work on skin of his neck, just arching into me as I run my tongue over the bruised skin. "You can leave as many marks on me as you want" it's a simple statement but holds a lot of meaning, it tells me he is not going back on TV any time soon, at least not before the marks would fade.

We will talk about it later though, for now I am going to enjoy that permission and I assault his neck with my mouth, my fingers push aside the fabric on his ass so I can run my fingers along his crack, trailing them over his puckered hole, applying pressure but never pushing into him. He is pressing back against my hand and dry humping the leg I have pressed between his. His erection is prominent in the tight pink fabric and I have a desire to see it darkened with his cum. Yet we are not there yet, so I slide back away from him putting a few feet between us. "Colt, please" he reaches out to me but I shake my head and his hands immediately drop to his sides, "what do you want sir?" he asks me and I can't help but smile in delight. My sub is very submissive and well trained when he wants to be.

"Lift up the skirt show me how hard you are for me" His hand grabs the fabric and I smile thinking the tightness of the fabric has to be painful for him, but then again he likes pain with his pleasure. "Rub your cock" his free hand rubs his crotch, rubbing the pink fabric as he gropes himself, giving me quite a delightful little show. He is leaning hard against the boards, I think to prevent himself from falling. Tiny noises escaped his clenched lips, delightful sounds as his eyes plead with me. I know he wants more, he wants to be fucked, or be able to actually stroke his erection, but I am enjoying his hand doing its best to provide pleasure in that very tight, and I think getting tighter fabric. It's a very erotic sight, however I'm curious about what he really wants so I decided to give him one thing. "I'm going to fuck you very shortly Punk, but I'm giving you permission to request one thing, so what do you want me to do." He tosses his head back and moans at the idea and I can see him going through a list of several different ideas before he looks at me his pupils dilated with lust.

"Spank me" I can't help but chuckle knowing that would be his request before he spoke, Punk loves when his ass is bright red and hot, he loves the pain, and the naughtiness of it all. I skate back over to him kissing him lightly, the gloss has a cherry flavor so I reach up and wipe it off his lips so I can taste him.

"Turn around, and lean forward." He does so carefully, I'm surprised he remembers he is on skates. He places his hand on the boards and I slap his ass lightly, "did I stay to stop rubbing?" One of his hands is back down on the cock quickly.

"No sir, sorry sir" I smile and stand watching the show, His ass squirming in anticipation, and his hips pushing against his hand, trying to gather more stimulation. I think I could watch this for hours, but I know neither of us will last for that long so I bring my hand down hard across his ass, his hips slide slightly forward on the skates and I wonder how long he can remain on his feet. "Harder please sir" I smirk and reach down undoing my jeans, the fabric become uncomfortable I pull out my own dick, giving it a few quick strokes before I resume the spanking. I put more strength behind the next two hits, bringing my hand down quickly on both cheeks "fuck" he hisses and I stroke my hand over the covered ass, before I bring my hand down as hard as I dare, harder than I ever have before. He cries out and drops his head down, "fuck yeah just like that sir, please feels so good" I comply giving him another ten hits at the strength, and by the end he is practically hanging over the side on the rink, his hips bucking into his hand, and I know he is trying to hold off his orgasm. I lick my lips and pull aside the fabric to expose his left cheek and his crack, I push his feet apart wider and examine the already bruising skin.

"Was it too much" he shakes his head and glances back at me, I can see the tear tracks, but his bright smile tells me he loved it.

"No hell I want it harder sir." Pain whore I think to myself and then bring my hand down as hard as I can on his exposed ass, he cries out and jerks forward and I just enjoy the red mark from my hand on his ass.

"Stop rubbing" I state and his hand drops immediately, he is too close and although I don't mind denying him orgasm for hours, I want to see the hand doing something else, "prepare yourself for me" he whimpers placing his head on the arm draped across the top of the boards. I watch as he sucks on two of his fingers, pushing them in and out of his mouth wetting them. He then reaches back, "slowly" I state knowing he is so turned out he would rush through this to get to the next part, he whimpers, but runs a finger over his hole, circling it, applying slight pressure until his body opens up for him and the digits sinks inside, he slides it in until the first knuckle and then slowly works it in and out wiggling it, putting on a show for me. "Add another finger" I state after I feel this finger has teased me enough, he moans and works a second finger into himself. I know the moment he presses his prostate, his body pushes back onto his fingers and he moans. "Stop" I state he stills and I press my hand against his own I force his fingers in and out at my pace aiming so his fingers rub his sweet spot every time I let them sink back into his body. "Tell me when you are about to cum" I state and I hear him whine.

"I've been about to cum for twenty minutes Sir" I chuckle and make his fingers work inside of him faster, I keep this up until he is on his knees, I'm sure the ice is cold but he doesn't' notice just rocks his body back onto his fingers, sweat pouring off of him, curses, whimpers, and pleads fall from his lips. I finally pull his fingers from his ole, and give his ass another good slap. His hands press against the boards in front on him, shaking with the effort of trying not to slide on the ice as I slide my erect penis deep into him. I hear him almost breathe a sigh of relief, "arch your back for me, show me how much that pretty ass wants a good hard pounding" He immediately arches his ass wiggling, muscles squeezing my cock as I begin a punishing pace. Neither one of us will last long, and really the way his ass is practically sucking me in I'm about ready to burst inside of him, but he hasn't begged yet and I won't cum until he does. The ice under my knees is not making this the easiest fuck of my life so with a growl I slide from him yanking him to his feet, I drag him off the ice and push him to the bench, he is immediately on his knees and after I get the damn skates off I slam back into him, I pound hard aiming for his prostrate, and bring my hand down onto his ass again. He trembles and what I've been waiting for tumbles from his lips.

"please sir, please I need to come, please let me, I can't hold back please" I admire the way the light is reflecting off his skin the body glitter a nice touch, I'm right there myself but I hold back not responding to him until I hear the painful whimpers, I release inside him still not letting him. I press my mouth to his neck biting hard enough to taste copper in my mouth, he lets out a strangled cry as I recover, his body pressing back against mine fucking himself on my soften cock. I slide from him and roll him over to his back, I grab his hand and place it to his entrance, and his fingers immediately sink into himself, fucking himself hard. He is biting his lip in frustration, his pupils dilated so his eyes are almost black with desire. I sit back watching the beauty and think hell if he wants to become a figure skater I wouldn't fucking mind.

"Faster" I state and he whimpers his hand moving quicker and I smile "now" I whisper and his body arches as he cums, my Punk is normally not a screamer, but he does my name echo's throughout the empty building as a spot spreads and darkens the fabric covering his crotch. His fingers finally still and his head hits the floor beneath his head with a thud. His breathing slowly relaxes, his muscles relaxing and he pulls his fingers from his body, licking my cum off of them slowly. "Let's go skate" he looks at me as I adjust my pants and put the skates back on. He stands on shaky legs but doesn't head to the ice, instead disappearing in the locker room, when he returns he is back in his street clothes, though still wearing skates. He glides past me on the ice, smirking as he speeds around the rink giving me a little spin and I cannot help but laugh. "Wait till later Punkers, if you think your ass hurts now by the time I finish with you tonight you are not going to be able to sit for a week" His face lights up and he skates over, I pull him into a kiss and then he shoves me so I am flat on my ass as he skates off his laughter echoing through the building.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, or what else you want to see in the future.**

**Lamentomori- I hope this is everything you pictured, I found it quiet fun to write! **


End file.
